Scorpius
by Roper
Summary: a gang comes to NYC that have a reputation for cop killings and have their eye on the 55- mainly about Bosco- no flames plz*COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

"Your late again?" asked Faith as Bosco entered the locker room. "Sorry" mumbled Bosco. "Do you even know what a watch looks like?" asked Faith who was buttoning up her shirt. Bosco didn't answer. "See you in roll call I'll save you a seat." Bosco mumbled thanx as Faith exited the room.  
  
Roll call was pretty uneventful except for Sgt. Christopher's warning about a cop hateing group in town called "The Scorpius Gang." "What a load a Shit" exclaimed Bosco as he exited the room. "Oh come on Boz, he was telling us to be careful, you know they are a very organized gang...they use phony calls and even make up some of there own so that cops go down there and get killed" Faith said trying to make him take the warning seriously. "Can we just go?" he asked , sounding annoyed. Faith didn't answer but proceded to walk out the precinct door.  
  
Half way through the day they were pretty bored. They had only gotten a couple of calls, mostly shoplifting and domestics. Suddenly a call came on the radio. "55david this is central, we have a fire in your area and we need some crowd control." "Roger Central where is it?" answered Bosco who was in the passenger seat.  
  
After central told them where to find the fire they were on their way. When they arrived they were the first, there were no fire trucks anywhere in sight. The fire didn't seem to be rageing there was only smoke coming from a window on the top floor. Faith and Bosco were controlling the crowd when a scream came from the top floor. Bosco turned to Faith and gave her a look. "No Bos, the fire trucks will be here" said Faith, knowing that look. "do you hear any sirens?" asked Bosco. Faith gave in knowing the fire trucks wouldn't be there in time. "Just be careful" she said as he ran into the building.  
  
Bosco was coughing by the time he got to the forth floor, where the smoke had come from. He was making his way down the hall when he heard a creak of floor boards behind him. He turned around just in time to see a man wearing all black hit him in the head with a baseball bat, then darkness.  
  
It had been ten minutes since Bosco had entered the building when the fire trucks came. Jimmy ran up to Faith. "is there any one in the building?" he asked her hopeing that no one was hurt. "Bosco heard a scream and ran into the building about 10 minutes ago" Just as the words came out of her mouth a huge explosion blew up the building, throwing her to the ground. When she looked up she knew that Bosco wasn't okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Bosco opened his eyes, he found himself in a basement of some kind. There were brick walls around him and a staircase going up to the next floor. There was a light in the middle of the room, it was dim but he could still see his surroundings. He moved to get up but his right arm wouldn't get up with him so he fell backwards. "What the.." he looked down at his arm to see it was handcuffed to a pipe that was lining the bottom of the room.  
  
Just then the door at the top of the stairs opened and a man started walking down to him. When he was five feet away from Bosco, he pulled out a knife. He put it to Bosco's throat. "Do you think someone is coming' to get you?" the man asked. Bosco was caught off guard by this question so he didn't say any thing and just gave the man a confused look. "Your cop friends, they will come, they will search, they will find you." The man said. "Who are you?" asked Bosco, who was more than a little perplexed by the situation. "You've 'heard of the Scorpius gang have you not?" Bosco nodded. "Well, we've changed our ways, we no longer just kill cops, oh no" he said as he paced around the room. "We like to get them all together maybe kill them one by one." Said the man with an evil grin on his face. "By the way m' names Justin, what's yours?" Bosco just glared at him not intending on answering the question. Justin walked up to Bosco, close enough for Bosco to smell his rancid breath. "Answer the question" Justin said. Bosco was silent. Suddenly Justin growled and kicked Bosco in the side.  
  
Bosco couldn't breathe all he felt was pain. He looked up at the man who had just kicked him. Justin just stood there, waiting for his answer. "Boscorelli" said Bosco, not wanting to get kicked again. "Okay Mr. Boscorelli, I thank you for your co-operation you'll be seeing your friends soon." Justin said and then stalked off up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith couldn't stop crying. The fire had been yesterday, the accident that had killed her partner. She sat in the locker room, she had arrived early and got ready, now she just waited for role call. She was going to be paired up with Davis today, because Sully had paperwork to do for a couple more days and she would be with Davis until they found a permanent replacement for Bosco.  
  
Davis walked into the locker room, he saw Faith sitting there and had a flash of anger. How could people be so cruel, they ended Bosco's life and now they were destroying Faiths. He sat down on the bench beside her. Her tears had stopped now and she was just sitting silently looking at her hands. "I miss him Davis," she whispered. "I know" was all he said, because he knew there was nothing more to say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When roll call started. Christopher had warned them yet again of the Scorpius gang, and then much to Faiths surprise Christopher told them all how Bosco would be missed and how he was a great cop. She smiled at this.  
  
Faith and Davis had many calls that day, a domestic disturbance, two reports of kids terrorizing neighbor hoods by throwing eggs and drawing graphity on the buildings, and an attempted suicide. For the past half an hour there were no calls. "Central to 55-David" the radio called. "David here" said Davis into the radio from the passenger side. "55-David we have a report of possible drug dealer in an alley on 16th please proceed to that location" "Roger, central"  
  
When they arrived at the alley there was no one in sight, Faith was just about to ask central if they were sure of the location when both of them were grabbed from behind and Chloroform cloths were placed over their mouths and noses and they fell unconscious. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bosco had been moved to a different room, it was slightly smaller than the first and smelled worse. He hadn't even considered the gravity of his situation yet, all he thought of were his friends and how he had to help them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jimmy walked side by side with Kim down the street. Their shifts were over and he promised to walk her home. It had been a long day, all the sadness of Bosco's death had worsened with the disappearance of Faith and Davis. Jimmy had told Kim he would walk her home because he needed the exercise, but the truth was he was worried that she would be taken as well. The firefights and paramedics were warned as well about the Scorpius gang because the gang was also known to attack emergency workers.  
  
Kim was lost in her own thoughts. She was in deep worry about Faith and Davis, who were yet to be found. She was so into her own world of thought, she hadn't realized that Jimmy was no longer beside her. She stopped and looked back to see Jimmy crumpled on the sidewalk with a man with a bat standing over him. The man looked up at her and smiled, the next thing she knew, she was unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis sat on the damp ground of the basement, Faith was across from him, leaning on the other wall, Jimmy was beside him and Kim was beside Faith. They sat in silence, they had been there for 8 hours already and Jimmy and Kim had been brought in 3 hours ago and had just recently woken up. Finally, Kim spoke up. "What do you think is going to happen to us?" she asked just above a whisper. No one answered, they didn't even want to think about it. Just as Jimmy was about to tell her all would be okay, the door at the top of the stairs opened and Justin walked down. He had come down earlier and told them his name and wanted to know theirs, who knew why. At first they didn't answer but he put his knife to Faith's throat and they all complied.  
  
When Justin reached the bottom of the stairs he stared at his four prisoners. Then spoke. "You know that you will never get out of here, so you might as well drop that last ounce of hope you have" he said, glancing at Kim and her eyes lost that sparkle of belief that they might make it out alive. "Oh, by the way I have a surprise for you" his evil grin made Davis wince. They heard the door open again and someone was thrown down the stairs. When they hit the bottom, Justin walked over to them. He kicked the person in the side then walked up the stairs, grinning.  
  
Kim rose up and crawled over to the fallen person, whose back was to them. She moved the head so it was facing her. "Hey Kim, how's it going'" asked a familiar voice. "Oh my god! Bosco?" she asked, shocked. Davis, Jimmy and Faith all looked up at the same time. Faith dashed across the room to where Kim was seated beside the man. She looked at him in the face and gave him a huge hug. "Oh my god Bosco we thought you were dead." 


	4. Chapter 4

They were planning a way out. There wasn't much to do to attempt escape but they tried their best. Bosco had received two cracked ribs from being thrown down the stairs, and Kim had tried to find something to wrap it in but failed to find anything. It had been 2 days since they had been there, three on Bosco's count. The plan so far was to some how lure Justin down to the basement and over power him. They had the lay out of the plan and decided that now was the time to act on it.  
  
Justin was walking down the stairs after being called down by the officers downstairs. They had said something about one of them being sick, and them not wanting to be down there while that person was throwing up. Justin did not intend on moving them to a different room, however, he had decided to just kill who ever was sick.  
  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs he was jumped from both sides, he was thrown to the ground and someone was kicking his ass. Bosco was about to pin Justin to the ground when Justin leaped from his helpless spot on the floor to a standing position, throwing Bosco and Davis off him. Jimmy chose that moment to leap onto Justin's back and push him back on the ground. Faith ran up and reached into Justin's coat and retrieved a gun. She pointed it at him. "Stop or I'll shoot," she said in a stern voice. Justin immediately stopped struggling. Jimmy reached into Justin's other pocket to find handcuffs. They handcuffed him to the pipe that Bosco had been attached to earlier. "Next time you see me, I'll be kicking you" said Bosco then he swung his foot and kicked Justin in the head and he slumped unconscious.  
  
They raced to the top of the stairs and unlocked the door. Kim had retrieved the keys from Justin when they rendered him unconscious. On the other side of the door, Bosco walked into a kitchen pointing his gun in all directions in case someone was there. No one appeared. They found a radio on the kitchen table. Faith picked it up and changed it to the 55 channel. "Central this is 55-David, are you there?" she said into the radio. "Yes David this is Central where are you?" Faith looked over to the others, they gave her confused looks. Kim walked over to the table and picked up a letter. She read aloud. "Justin Fernandez, Charlie's Toys" "Hey I know where that is, it's the appandened warehouse on 18th street, went out of business when the owner died." Said Davis. "Central we are at an abandoned warehouse on 18th, Charlie's toy factory." Faith repeated into the radio.  
  
Jimmy, who had been wandering around the kitchen yelled out to the others. "Guys, I got some weapons." He reached into the cupboard and pulled out two handguns and handed them to Davis and Faith. "David, backup is on the way," said a voice on the radio. "Alright guys lets go." Said Kim, with a pinch of excitement in her voice. 


	5. Chapter 5

The group walked cautiously down the hall, with Bosco in the lead. They reached a living room to find 5 other men watching television. They all jumped up at once. "Freeze, you are under arrest." Said Davis in a commanding voice as he pointed his gun at them. The man closest to them was reached into his pocket and was about to throw his knife when Bosco shot him. The others all acted at the same time and Davis and Faith got them all. When the shooting had stopped, there was silence, then a scream. They all turned around to find Justin with a gun to Kim's head and an arm around her neck.  
  
"Don't move," he said, "the rest of our little group has left town and I intend to follow so put your guns down" Davis, Faith and Bosco all lowered there weapons. "Come on man you don't want to do this" said Bosco. Just then a siren was heard outside of the window and Justin turned his head. At that moment Bosco leaped at him and Justin and him fell to the floor. Kim was pushed to the side and Jimmy ran to her. Bosco and Justin were fighting with the gun when Justin smacked Bosco with it just above his temple and Bosco was sent backwards. Once Bosco was off of him, Justin ran towards the window and down the fire escape. "Crap" said Bosco, holding his head. "We'll catch him, Boz," said Faith.  
  
When they stepped out side the sun was too bright for their eyes to they squinted. Once the police were ordered to lower their weapons. Alex came running up to them and into Davis's arms. The rest of them walked down to Sully and the rest of the officers. "Welcome back guys." Said Sully but his relieved expression quickly turned to shock when he saw Bosco. "What the.." "Sul, it's been a long couple days lets just leave all the questions for tomorrow." 


End file.
